


prey to all the forms of life and love

by niomei



Series: All The Good I Know [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Relationship Reveal, everyone else is only there for a scene, thats mean but they are in love and they are idiots so, theres some nice domestic bliss at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niomei/pseuds/niomei
Summary: While they always knew a day like this was on the horizon, that their safety built upon silence would crumble away one day, it really is too soon. There was no way for either of them to know that it'd take less than half a year for the jig to be up.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: All The Good I Know [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961383
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	prey to all the forms of life and love

**Author's Note:**

> im 99% sure this will not make sense unless you've read the other two works in this series!
> 
> anyway welcome back to im obsessed with married hyungkyun
> 
> Title from [_I Have Dreamed of You So Much_ by Robert Desnos](http://www.famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/robert_desnos/poems/6385.html)

From the start, Changkyun knew he had less to lose than Hyungwon. In a headline like, _Idol Found To Be Secretly Married To Producer_ , the producer is probably the least interesting part to the public. Aside from that, Changkyun had built plenty of sturdy bridges across the sea, into different countries where he's worked with foreign celebrities; if shit hits the fan and he's blacklisted in all of Korea, it'd hurt his heart, but his wallet would still be fine enough to afford therapy.

Hyungwon would definitely be far worse in the scenario of someone revealing their marriage. He's a public figure, an idol bound by a social contract to stay single for their fan's fantasies, and the public backlash would make the contractual backlash look like child's play.

God, Changkyun doesn't usually think about the rest of Monsta X in these scenarios, but he's not even sure how they would react. Would they be hurt? They're not homophobic but they're all pretty fucking close to each other. It'd break their hearts to have been left out. He doesn’t even want to _consider_ the social backlash on them.

> [starship ceo calling me in, don't know why, watch out]

It knocks all of the breath out of Hyungwon in one fell swoop. For all that Highline is beholden to Starship, and that Changkyun technically works _for_ Starship, it's always been the head of Highline that handled Changkyun's affairs. Starship's CEO had never wanted to associate with Changkyun's slick underground reputation despite the fact that he produced some of Starship’s biggest hits.

"Oh fuck," he says, shooting up from his half doze on the couch and startling Jooheon half to death too.

"Hyung?"

"Emergency dorm meeting," Hyungwon says, scrambling up to haul members out of their beds.

" _What_!" Jooheon yells but follows, clearly hearing Hyungwon's distress.

Jooheon stops Gunhee from leaving right at the door, waving him into the living room; Hoseok naturally drifts in, curious of the commotion going on between the rappers. Hyungwon slams open the door of one of the bedrooms.

"Emergency meeting," he says to Minhyuk and Kihyun, who are gossiping like old ladies.

Hyungwon then slips and slides on his socks into the other room, only for Hyunwoo to open the door before Hyungwon can grab the handle. They stare at each other.

"Um," Hyungwon starts.

"I know," Hyunwoo says confidently.

"Oh."

"Mhm. Let's go."

They walk back out into the living room, everyone watching them with wide eyes. Hyungwon feels dazed from the revelation of Hyunwoo _knowing_.

"I'm married," Hyungwon blurts out. "I'm married to Changkyun."

Hyunwoo says, "Okay, maybe I didn't know _that_ much," and then chaos breaks out. There's a lot of yelling and confusion, and despite it all, Hyungwon can hear the knock on the door _immediately_. He honest to god whimpers, scrubbing at his cheeks.

" _You all know nothing,_ " he hisses, and the door unlocks and slides open.

"Hyungwon-ah," one of their managers says gravely. "You have a meeting. Get ready."

"Yes hyung," Hyungwon says, picking at his shorts. "I'll get dressed."

He turns around, facing Hyunwoo, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight for a moment before shuffling off to his room.

In the car, Hyungwon pulls out his phone, toying with it nervously. Changkyun probably has his phone off but it's never stopped Hyungwon before.

> [told them. i think im gonna throw up lol. i am so scared]

Sitting next to Changkyun in Kim Shidae's office might actually take the remaining years off of Hyungwon's life. He might literally die sitting here.

"Tell me why Dispatch says you two are married," Shidae says calmly.

Hyungwon can tell Changkyun is holding back some smart-ass comments. Changkyun is both so immensely protective and so immensely conscious of Hyungwon. He's a good husband.

God, that's Hyungwon's _husband_ right there. They've only been married for a scant few months, but they'd been dating for over four years without fail or falter. Maybe it'd all fall apart in the future, but right now this is his husband whom he loves dearly.

"Because we got married," Hyungwon says. "After my dating ban was up."

Shidae looks like his blood pressure is at unhealthy levels. Hyungwon almost feels sorry for him. It really was only a few days after the dating ban had been lifted.

"It's not even binding here," Changkyun says. It's a bit of a sore spot for them, but it's true nonetheless. "According to the Korean Government, we're just _really good friends_."

Shidae is definitely going to need to see a doctor after this. He's obviously got a lot of questions for them, but he just sighs.

"Hyungwon," Shidae says slowly. "Dispatch didn't ask for money."

Hyungwon purses his lips as Changkyun groans; they both know what that means.

"We tried to work something out with them, but it fell through."

"Nice of them to give a warning," Changkyun grunts, standing up. "I know you're definitely firing us, but Dispatch likes to drop news bright and early in the morning which means we really don't have much time to pack our shit and leave before everything goes to hell."

"You can say that again," Hyungwon whispers.

He wants nothing more than to grab onto Changkyun, curl up against him, and let him deal with everything. Not the adult thing to do, but Hyungwon is pretty sure he's frozen. The conversation just sort of flows over him after that; he _must_ open his mouth to talk, _must_ agree and sign things, but he's entirely detached from himself.

"You're angry," Hyungwon points out numbly as they leave Kim Shidae's office.

"I'm fuming, baby," Changkyun corrects gently.

"It was always possible," Hyungwon says, breath hitching slightly. "We knew that."

Changkyun side eyes Hyungwon for a moment; Hyungwon's (ex) manager is trailing behind them, oddly enough giving them space. He knows that Hyungwon is probably going to be stuck like this until everything finally sinks in, and he wants to stay with him the whole time, but they won't get that yet. Hyungwon has to go to the dorm now to collect his stuff, while management collects the rest of the Monstas to break the news to them that they'll be a sextet from now on. Changkyun has to clean up his studio, and take all of his unfinished work out from the tower in his studio. They'll be split up for the rest of the day, probably.

"We should probably go to your parent's place," Hyungwon says suddenly. "They live in a pretty high security community."

"Definitely. I'll call them, although I'm pretty sure they're in Canada for the month."

Hyungwon just sort of snorts.

"Right. Right."

"Hey," Changkyun says, reaching out to grab Hyungwon's arm and slow him to a stop. Hyungwon turns to look at him for the first time since they exited Shidae's office. "I love you, and it's going to be hard, but you're not alone. Get that out of your head. You're with me."

"I know," Hyungwon says, voice rough. "I know, I know."

"Let's go to Boston," Changkyun blurts out when Hyungwon makes to turn away. "Let's go to Boston, I've always wanted to show you how fuckin' cool it is there. It'll be fun."

Hyungwon blinks owlishly, but his lips curl up anyway and murmur a small "okay" before leaving Changkyun alone. The manager just quietly passes by Changkyun with a nod, catching up to Hyungwon quickly and escorting him into the elevator.

Changkyun watches them until the elevator doors slide shut, and then calls for another elevator to go to his studio. He fishes out his phone and sees a slew of notifications. There's a text from a few seconds ago that catches his eye, though.

> [is boston pretty in the fall?]
> 
> [absolutely gorgeous]

Hyungwon has been to the Im house so many times over the years that he knows the address by memory at this point. He'd gotten a confirmation message from Changkyun that they were okay with them staying over for a while ("momma said stay forever ㅠㅠ why are you her favorite, huh?" "I do laundry, thats why") and that he was waiting for Hyungwon already.

When they roll up towards the gate of the community, Hyungwon punches in the resident code and watches the roll of low houses and lower porches. Changkyun is sitting at one of them, legs bouncing on the path that leads up to the house. He pops up like a whack-a-mole when the black car stops in front of the mailbox, and when Hyungwon steps out, he hurries over. They silently haul Hyungwon's luggage out of the trunk-- a not insignificant task, considering there's four rolling luggages-- and pull it inside. Once the driver confirms that everything has been taken, including Hyungwon's My Melody and Kuromi backpack that was a gift from Minhyuk, he leaves.

They're alone in Changkyun's parent's house. Hyungwon's parents in law. God, he hasn't even called his _own_ parents yet.

They take off their shoes and exchange them for guest slippers. Changkyun leads him to the guest room that is unofficially their room for the rare occasions they stay over to sleep. It's decorated in golds and cool colors, because Changkyun's mom has a funny sense of humor. "It matches with your original rings," she said the first time they had stayed over as newlyweds only a month or so ago. It's messy from Changkyun's unpacking, Changkyun's endless jewelry heaped over the dresser and Hyungwon's skin care doubles just within view of the cracked bathroom door.

"How did the conversation with your parents go?" Hyungwon asks suddenly.

"Momma wanted to eat me for waking her up at 4 am or whatever time it was," Changkyun says, sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to himself. Hyungwon sits down without hesitation. "But then she sounded ready to eat Starship. She said they wouldn't be home for another month, but I told her it was fine."

The conversation pauses as Changkyun takes Hyungwon's hand in his, playing with his fingers.

"I don't know how to say it to them."

"It's hard, isn't it? I think they always knew it could happen though."

"It was only a matter of time," Hyungwon says. "I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

Hyungwon sighs and throws himself back onto the bed, digging his phone out of his pocket thoughtfully. He tugs Changkyun down with him, and then curls up onto his side to face him. Dialing up his mom, Hyungwon puts his phone between his ear and the bed.

Changkyun has seen this a hundred times-- Hyungwon would curl up on his studio couch just like this to talk to his sister or parents, a blanket thrown over him, while Changkyun wrote lyrics or worked on a stubborn track. This time, he gets to curl right up with Hyungwon and stare.

"Hi mom," Hyungwon says.

Changkyun can't really hear the other side of the call, but can imagine Hyungwon's mom clearly: sweet voiced and nice until Changkyun's involved. Not that she hates him, hopefully, just that Changkyun doesn't quite impress her with his tattoos and piercings and Vegas weddings.

"Not good mom. Dispatch found out about. . . about my marriage."

Changkyun squeezes Hyungwon's hand tightly, and holds on for the whole conversation. Hyungwon's mom has the incredible talent of getting Hyungwon out of his head about _anything_. He watches Hyungwon slowly unwind at her words, Hyungwon reduced to soft grunts and short phrases.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he says suddenly. "Please keep in touch with everyone if you can. I don't think I'll be able to meet them again for a long time."

"Thank you mom," Hyungwon says, looking a little teary. "Oh? Okay."

He lifts his head and nudges the phone towards Changkyun.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Oh!" Changkyun picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Changkyun-ah," Hyungwon's mom says in lieu of a greeting. "Do your parents already know?"

"They do."

"And how are you holding up? I know they're away for now."

"Honestly? I'm angry and upset. I'll miss everyone at work. But I had a lot of life outside of Starship, so I think I'll be okay."

"If you need anything, you just let us know, okay?"

"Of course," Changkyun watches Hyungwon blindly grab for the corner of the blanket they're laid on, wrapping himself up in it. "Eomeoni, I actually have a question. You work in travel, right? Maybe not too soon, but what do you think of Hyungwon and I going to Boston for a honeymoon trip?"

Hyungwon laughs a little, but his mom sounds thrilled over the phone.

"Oh, of course! Hyungwonnie told me you lived in New York for a while, didn't you? And you two never got to enjoy a proper honeymoon. . . ah I love it! You'll have to let me have him for a few days before you decide to jetset across the world though, okay?"

"As long as you'll have us."

"Of course I will. Ah, I'll get looking right now. Stay safe, and call often, okay?"

"Yes eomeoni."

They both say goodbye and hang up.

"I guess she doesn't hate me," Changkyun says cheekily.

"Yah, I _told_ you she doesn't," Hyungwon scolds.

"Hmm. . . suspicious."

Hyungwon huffs but wiggles closer to Changkyun. Changkyun grabs the other end of the covers on his side of the bed, and then wraps himself up just like Hyungwon is. They're then both bundled up like the weirdest burrito in the world.

"Nap time," Hyungwon says.

"Nap time," Changkyun agrees.

It's always easy to sleep next to Hyungwon, even in this odd position. Everything is easy when it comes to Hyungwon.

* * *

Changkyun wakes up before Hyungwon. It's dark outside, and he wonders for a moment what woke him. Then he realizes Hyungwon's phone is vibrating violently just above his head.

Lifting his head, Changkyun is amazed that Hyungwon's phone isn't crashing as the notifications roll in. Picking it up and unlocking it, he rolls onto his back to watch the mess flood in.

"Huh," he mumbles, barely processing the fact that he's pretty sure Hyungwon's news app is modified to notify him every time someone posts about Changkyun, and that Dispatch has already released the news.

He mutes most of the notifications that are coming in, but decides to open Dispatch's original report.

"Monsta X Chae Hyungwon married to a man," Changkyun reads out loud. "You could at least name drop me. I'm famous too."

"Mm, yes you are," Hyungwon sighs sleepily, reaching over to hug Changkyun. When Changkyun looks over, Hyungwon's eyes are shut but his nose is scrunched up.

"Been awake for long?"

"Only for a little."

Changkyun goes back to flicking around articles, some of them scathing and others supportive. Briefly, he thinks about checking his own socials, but it's probably just as heated there-- thank god he always has them muted. A few articles point out that Changkyun himself is a semi public figure with notable accolades, and a petty part of him is satisfied. Starship's response is perfectly generic and strict, pointing out that this all happened under their noses in a foreign country and that none of the other Monsta X members were involved.

That's all true at least.

"We can wear our rings now," Hyungwon points out, nudging Changkyun's arm until he puts it under his head.

"Oh man, we can wear our rings now!"

"All three of them."

Hyungwon giggles hoarsely at the thought, and Changkyun shuts his phone off and pulls him closer.

"I can't believe we have _three_ rings. We spend too much time together, you know that? How else do you explain us buying each other rings at the same time, hm?" Changkyun complains.

"Mhm, but the silver suited you, didn't it?" Hyungwon replies. "So maybe we spend the right amount of time with each other."

"Are we gonna fight our way to Boston?"

"Oh of course not," Hyungwon says with a sleepy scoff. "We fucked all the fight out of each other during debut."

_That_ makes Changkyun burst out laughing; they really were at odds when they began seeing each other. It’s strange to even think about now, their current disagreements usually born out of stubbornness over minor things; they practically read each other’s minds nowadays, and with both of their relatively mature attitudes when it comes to love, it’s hard to get into a real, heated spat.

Changkyun loves it. He hasn’t once thought about being unsure or misunderstood in almost 4 years. If being _known_ isn’t being _loved_ , then he’s not sure what is.

"You kept playing hard to get!" Changkyun complains fondly.

"And who told you to go and fall in love with me after fucking me once, hmm? How embarrassing~"

"You're just that charming," Changkyun says, just to watch Hyungwon turn shy. "And I've been writing about you ever since. Maybe I _am_ that embarrassing."

"Stop it! You've been so greasy lately!" Hyungwon whines. "What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, it's pretty gross."

With that, Changkyun rolls on top of Hyungwon effortlessly. They squabble for a few moments before resettling into a more comfortable tangle of limbs.

"Mm, we should probably change and go to bed for real," Changkyun says.

"You cannot make me move."

"That's fine," Changkyun presses a kiss to Hyungwon's jaw before sitting up. "I've gotten you naked before."

Hyungwon laughs at him, flailing a leg out to kick Changkyun weakly. Changkyun ignores him and lays one of Hyungwon's suitcases onto the floor. Because he's a lucky bastard, he immediately digs up a pair of sweats and a well worn T-shirt. He throws both directly onto Hyungwon's face.

"Nudity time," Changkyun declares loudly, unraveling Hyungwon from his burrito.

Through a dual effort, they both get Hyungwon ready for sleep. Changkyun changes himself, while Hyungwon fixes the messy sheets and pillows. When they're properly laid in bed together, under the covers and cozy, Hyungwon gives a strange little sniff.

". . . Did _you_ wash the sheets?" he asks incredulously.

". . . Yes."

Hyungwon bursts out laughing, tangling himself around Changkyun like wires around his heart.

"I'll make a proper house husband out of you yet," Hyungwon jokes, mouth pressed to the crown of Changkyun's head.

"I doubt it."

"That's okay too."

* * *

When Hyungwon wakes up again, he’s all alone in the bed. He can hear music though, which means Changkyun is messing around somewhere in the house. It takes him a few minutes to get up, but eventually he does, and zombie walks his way to the bathroom. Soon after though, Hyungwon wanders out of the bedroom, a throw blanket over his shoulders as he waddles around the house.

Hyungwon realizes quickly that the music is coming from the kitchen, and that it’s all unreleased music Changkyun must have been working on. It’s so unreleased, in fact, that Hyungwon has never heard any of them, and Hyungwon has a copy of Changkyun’s entire updated work computer in a harddrive tucked into one of his suitcases (for emergencies, of course, but Changkyun had always given Hyungwon permission to look into it if he’d like).

“Morning,” Hyungwon murmurs, voice raspy.

Changkyun looks over his shoulder, and oh-- he’s shirtless, his gorgeous shoulder and spine tattoo on full display. He grins, and Hyungwon smiles back instinctively.

“I’m making pancakes,” Changkyun says. “The first few are kinda burned, but you really can’t fuck up store bought batter, y’know?”

Hyungwon sticks himself onto Changkyun’s back, resting his cheek on the back of his head. Changkyun grunts but doesn’t protest, and Hyungwon peeks over at the pancakes.

“Blueberries? I thought your dad hated those, why would they have any here?”

“They didn’t. I bought groceries yesterday before getting here.”

Changkyun is so good, such a good husband, Hyungwon is _so_ fucking in love with him. He wonders how he got so lucky.

“I’ve never heard these songs before,” Hyungwon says, a sloppy segue, but Changkyun perks up anyway. “They’re pretty.”

“They’re special,” Changkyun says, turning the stove off and flipping the final pancake onto the plate he’s been piling them on. Hyungwon leans back, but Changkyun turns around and hugs him closer.

“Oh? Special how?” Hyungwon asks, amused as he snuggles into Changkyun a little more.

“They’re special because they’re songs for us,” Changkyun confesses. “I’ve been collecting them over the years. Think of them as songs for the future.”

A new song starts playing, and Hyungwon tilts his head a little.

“This one is old,” Hyungwon says. “It’s been a long time since you made a song that sounds like that.”

Hyungwon leans over and bumps his forehead against Changkyun’s lightly. They start swaying around to the beat, moving in tight circles around the kitchen.

“It’s like a time capsule,” Hyungwon continues. “I like it. How many songs?”

“Easily a hundred,” Changkyun confesses. “I imagine _a lot_ of future with you.”

“Good,” Hyungwon says, giggling despite the tears trying to push through. “I imagine a lot of future with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHA only a miniscule amount of pain
> 
> let me know your thoughts down below :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mxniomei) || [tmbl](https://mxniomei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
